What Lies Between: Part 1: Duo and Hilde
by The Daydreamer
Summary: Non-Yoai, post-EW. Will eventually be Act./Adv. D&H are not main couple in future.Please read Author's Note before reading story. I think the censor is too high though.Please R+R.


  
  
What Lies Between: Part 1: Duo and Hilde  
By: The Daydreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I envy those who do!  
Author's note: This fic is going to be part of a series of fics that at first will have a little romance, but will eventually be Action/Adventure. I'm going to do about 5 parts of romance for setting up the couples, then I'll start the Action/Adventure, there'll you'll understand the title by the end. This is non-Yoai or Yuri, sorry people, I'm straight and I like it. This story is post-Endless Waltz, because I couldn't bare to tamper with the flawless storyline. Oh, and one last thing, in these series, Catherine and Trowa are brother and sister, so TxC lover's, sorry. Anyway, I've been ranting too long, so, on with the story:  
( ): Small author's notes  
" ": Character is talking out loud  
' ': Character thought  
  
A.C. 198, colony cluster L1, colony #X198823 (making the # up), a small junkyard in the colony.  
  
Duo woke up at his ussual 11:00 A.M. wake up, walking out in his ussual black atair to pick up the moring paper. One thing he sure didn't miss from the warring days is the 5:30 A.M. wake up calls, but he still missed the adrenaline rush.  
  
Duo had changed a lot during the past 2 years after the Marimeia (I don't know how to spell her name, if you know how, please tell me in your review). For one thing, he was now eightteen, no longer the lanky teenager he was before, his braid was at his knees now. He had grown to a full 6-ft. tall stature. He was now more muscular, and his face had matured, that is, as much it could mature for the most childish of the gundam pilots. He was thrown from his daydream by a passing by car, which threw mud at him as it sped through a puddle.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
Suddently, the events of the last few weeks have caught up with him, and he couldn't help but smile. He suddently felt that such a burden come off his shoulders when he had addmited it. As he got into his car and drove to work he started thinking about it again, and during rush hour, he couldn't help but to just sit there and think about the last couple of weeks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback to 4 weeks ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were on L2 back then. "Duo colony to Duo...Duo...DUO!" Hilde finally screamed. 'Uh oh, I've been staring at her again!" thought Duo, as he slightly blushed. "Oh, I finished filing my stuff" Duo quickly stammered. "Duo, what are you thinking about?" Hilde asked timidly. "Nothin!'" Duo again stammered. Hilde quickly forgot about Duo as she suddently read what was on a sheet in from of her.  
  
"HOLY SHIT" Hilde screamed.   
"Hilde, what's wrong?" Duo said from the floor he was lying on.   
"Duo, why are you on the floor?" " Because you scared me half to death, that's what!" Duo said through a large grin as he got up.   
"Oh...um, we got big problems!"  
"What's wrong?"   
"I just looked at this years profits and..."   
"Annnddd".   
"Annnd... they are only 1/3 that of last year".   
"Uuummm".   
"Duo, this is not funny! If our profits get any lower, we'll be kicked out of the house".  
All Duo could think about is how beautiful she looked when she was angry.   
"DUO!" "What?"  
"You're spacin' out again, come on Duo, could you be serious once in a while for a change?"   
SIGH.  
"AAWW, come on babe, I'm plenty serious, ain't I?"  
"Haa, the great Shinigami serious, it would take a miricle."  
"So, what's our problem?"  
"Our problem is that we aren't finding enough stuff to sell most of the time, and when we do, nobody buys them. It's summer, and most people are on vacation, but they aren't buying our stuff even when they are here!"  
"Has the population been decreasing?"  
"Duuuhhh Duo, where have you been all this time? This colony's existed for 34 years now, and something has happened with the colony's air filters. It's going to be destroyed because of all the malfunctions." Hilde said through gritted teeth, in frustration of Duo's ease.  
"I'll go for a walk. Don't worry babe, I'll think of something." He left before Hilde could lecture him more on their economic conditon.  
"DUO" But all she saw was a chestnut braid whip around the door before Duo left for his "walk".  
  
'He's just going to try to pick up girls" Hilde thought.   
Suddently, her face changed into a frown. She had changed a bit too. She was now a little bit taller, but not as tall as Duo. Her body had also matured; she still kept her short hair though. Although, she had grown into a beautiful young woman who was often oogled at by men, the man she wanted to snag, didn't notice.  
Sigh.  
"Guess I'd better start work by myself again today." Hilde said to herself.  
She immediately started to work on the sales reports and material counts. Growing more worried by the minute about the business every minute.  
  
Duo felt really bad for leaving Hilde alone like that again, but every time she looked or talked to him, he got shivers down his spine. There was no use trying to fool himself, he was   
"Head over heels in love!"  
He softly muttered to himself as he entered the shopping section of his colony. He had feigned stupidity yet again, he was fully aware that their business was failing on this colony. He was so worried too, about Hilde, if they were to lose their house, they would be homeless. And it something happened, he wouldn't be able to help Hilde.  
"I really gotta think of something"  
Just as he was buying his usuall morning donuts and coffee, he noticed two men talking as he exited the bakery. One was dressed in dark blue slacks and a tucked in white dress shirt and the other in black slacks and a leather coat; both had small id's clipped to them, which read "Tryon (pronounced Trion) Corp." Duo hadn't heard of this Corp. but so he dessmissed it. He soon found that he was going the same direction as the men, he simply ignored them as his thoughts slipped back to Hilde. One thing caught his attention though, because the man in the black slacks said to something Duo wished he would never again hear in his life. The man said   
"...ero system..."  
  
Duo didn't need another reason to follow these men, if they said what he thought they said (AN: for those of you who haven't guessed yet, they said "Zero system"), then he needed to know what they were talking about. Duo tried, but couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but they were too far away from him now because he had stopped abruptly once he heard what they said. He was quickly gaining on them, but they were too fast for him, suddently, just as they crossed a street, the traffic sign glowed green to signaling the cars to go. Once all the traffic passed, the two mysterious men were gone for good, and Duo was really pissed off, knowing that he lost his chance of finding out who those guys were. Then he realized that he was probebly hearing things, and put the last few minutes out of his mind. Besides, he had more important things to figure out, like how to save their business. Just as he was heading back home, he saw a flyer on the ground; it looked interesting, so he picked it up. It said:  
  
New colony in the L1 colony cluster, colony #317XXXX379, will be opened on the 5th of May to a maximum population of 5,000,000 residents.  
  
'Wow, this colony must be huge if it could hold more than twice as many people as this one!'  
'That colony cluster was the closest one to both Earth and the colonies, this colony will be a good place to exchange goods between Earth and the colonies.'  
Suddently, an idea struck him.  
"Goods...we sell goods, HEY, we could start our business again over there. This is my best idea yet!"  
So, with a large grin ( ^ _ ^ ), Duo sprinted, or rather skipped in joy back to Hilde.  
'She'll be so proud of me'  
  
Hilde had already finished filing by morning, and decided to get her mind off the business and think about Duo over a large cup of tea. The cup she was drinking from was the cup Duo had baught her for her birthday. She really liked, partly because Duo had baught it for her and partly because it said "The most beautiful woman in the colonies" (I just noticed, but are Hilde or Duo a bit OOC in this fic, if so, please tell me in your reviews). She had a small frown on her face because she didn't know if Duo really thought that, or if he even thought about her. Just then, she saw Duo running up to her, with some dirtly piece of paper in his hand. Her face instantly lit up because Duo was here.  
  
"HEY, BABE, BABE, GUESS WHAT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"What?"  
"I've...solved...our...problems." Duo said through deep breaths.  
"You have!?! How?" She said, surprised about what he said.  
"I'll tell you over dinner, we're going somewhere fancy to celebrate!"  
"Celebrate what exactly?" Hilde said, still very confused.  
"You'll see, oh, and here, I saved you a donut!" Duo said, handing Hilde a glazed donut.  
"That's it, who are you and what have you done to my beloved Duo, Duo never saves me a donut!"  
"Beloved!?!...Babe, I never thought you thought of me that way." Said Duo teasingly.  
"I...I...Shut up" Hilde stammered out as a blush came across her face.  
"Come on, lazy bones, you got some work to do." Said Hilde, dragging Duo inside to do the work he always neglects.  
"Sure thing babe" Duo said with a grin.  
"Huh, you aren't going to resist, Jeez, something must be wrong with you! Come on, spill, what is it you figured out how to solve?"  
"Nope, you'll just have to wait till tonight" Duo said, with a grin still plastered to his face.  
"Okay, come on."  
'And maybe tonight, I'll be able to tell you something else I've been hiding!'  
"DUUOOO"   
"Man, she's sounding like Relena now"  
"I heard that, Relena's a good friend of mine, so don't you dare think of insulting her!"  
"Sorry, jeez, I'm coming, I coming!"  
  
Hilde was really worried, he said he had solved our problems, maybe he had meant living problems. Maybe he was moving out, or got a girlfriend to move in with. Girlfriend, that thought always worried her to death, she loved Duo with all her heart, but she couldn't express it, she was such a coward. By most people, she was probebly considered a very brave person, but she was a coward when it came to love. She wanted to say that she loved him, but she was so afraid to rejection. She didn't think of herself as very pretty, so she thought she had no chance of ever winning Duo's affection. It was already six o'clock, so she'd better get ready. She made sure to dress fancy; because Duo said that he would take her to Chez Pierre (I know that name is a cliché, but I couldn't think of another restourant name), which was one of the most expensive resourants in their entire colony. She decided to wear a short black dress held on by spaghitte straps, and black high heels. She walked finally walked out of her room at five forty.  
"Finally" came the exhasparated voice of Duo.  
But just when he saw her, his jaw dropped.  
"How do I look?" Hilde asked, knowing the effect she was having on Duo, and liking it.  
"Gorgeous" was all Duo could say.  
Hilde started to blush at this remark.  
"Really? I don't think the shoes really work and..."  
"No, no, you look great" said Duo, still hypnotized by her beauty.  
"Man, I must be underdressed," said Duo, motioning to his plain black suit he usually wore to meetings with other people.  
"No, you look really nice." Said Hilde, another blush creeping on her face.  
Duo could hardly stare at the road; he couldn't believe how beautiful Hilde looked.  
'She's so gorgeous' Duo thought, again, back staring at her.  
'He looks so handsome' Hilde thought, now blushing, because Duo kept stealing glances at her.   
'Why is he staring at me? And what's that look in his eye? Is it pity? Oh, no, maybe he did get a girlfriend, and didn't know how to break it to me, and that's why he's taking me to a fancy resourant, to say he's leaving me!"  
Hilde had already reached this conclusion by the time they got to the restourant. She felt like crying so much, but she would be strong, she would not let Duo see her cry, still, a sniffle excaped her mouth.  
"Something wrong?" Duo asked, nervously, already sweating like a pig even though it was always cool in the colonies.  
"Nothing" said Hilde; with as litlle emotion she could hold back.  
  
'I hope she accepts my love!' Duo thought nervously.  
'Jeez, I'm sweating like a pig'  
Duo was really nervous by now, he had definitely decided tonight would be the night that he would tell Hilde the idea that might very well save their business and reveal his love. He didn't think he could do this, suddently he noticed that they at the restourant.  
"We're here babe" Duo said with a small smile. His face hardly betraying how he felt on the inside.  
"Reservations?" Said the person who welcomes you to the resourant (I know, but I don't know what they are called, so I called them this)  
"Maxwell" Duo quickly said.   
"Alright, right this way ma'am," Said a waiter already waiting.  
"MA'AM, IMA GUY!" Screamed Duo, really furious.  
"I'm so sorry sir, Fredrick (the waiter), take these people to their table before you get fired."  
"Sorry sir, I'm very sorry," Said the very nervous waiter.  
"It's okay, common mistake" said a very giggly (is that a word?) Hilde  
"Hilde!" said a pissed of braided baka.  
"Hey, its not my fault that you have feminine features"said Hilde through a burst of giggles.  
"Oh, Duo I'm sorry."  
"Ahh, forget about it babe" Said Duo, who had his smile back.  
They soon entered the beautiful dining part of the restourant. It had beautiful marble columns and wooden tables and chairs that looked so comfy, and the aroma of food was making Duo's mouth drool.  
"Duo, thanks for taking me to this restourant, it's so beautiful."  
"Yeah, not as beautiful as you though" Duo said slyly.  
Hilde blushed a bright crimson at that comment.  
"Oh Duo, thank you, but..."  
"Buuuuuuut"  
"Buuuuut, how are we going to pay the bill?" Hilde said in a whisper.  
"Oh" said Duo, who thought it was something important.  
"Relax, the bill's on me, I've been saving up ya know"  
"Saving up, I'm surprised at you Duo"  
"Oh, I'll be full of surpriese tonight babe"  
Before Hilde could ask Duo about what he had meant, they arrived at their table.  
"We're here sir, and again, I'm so sorry" said the pale waiter.  
"It's okay, don't worry about it."  
"Here are your menus ma'am"  
"WHAT"  
"SIR, I mean sir, sir" the waiter quickly said before running off, terrified of the look on Duo's face.  
Hilde was now in a fresh fit of giggles. Duo sat down grumbling.  
"OH, Duo, I'm sorry," said Hilde, wiping tears out of her eyes.  
"But he has a point, maybe you shoud cut that braid off"  
"Cut it off, what has my braid ever done to you?"  
"Okay, Okay, calm down, let's order, OOOhh, this sounds tasty."  
So, after much deliberation, Hilde ordered a lobster and Duo ordered what most closely resembled a steak."  
"Sooo" said Hilde nervously.  
"Sooo" said Duo in the same tone.  
"Ummm, what was your brilliant idea that would solve all of our problems?" Said Hilde, almost dreading the answer.  
"Well..." said Duo through a mouth full of meat. He saw the desgusted look on Hilde's face and quickly swallowed his food.  
"Well, here look at this," said Duo, handing Hilde the flyer he found that morning.  
"So" said Hilde handing back the flyer looking confused.  
"Sooo, the L1 colony cluster is the midpoint between Earth and the colonies, and there's and new colony which is state of the art and can hold more that twice as many people as many people as this old colony can. There'll be a lot of exchange of goods. Do ya get it babe?"  
Duo looked at Hilde who had the same face Duo made when he first thought of the idea. It was a mixture of surprise and joy.  
"DUO, YOU'RE A GENIOUS" Squealed Hilde through a large smile, while getting up and kissing Duo on the lips. Suddently, they both realized what they were doing and broke of the kiss, both blushing bright red.   
"Hilde"  
"Duo" They said in unison  
"Hilde...I...I...um."   
Duo began when shots were heard, then screams. Duo, instinctively jumbed up to Hilde, pushed her down, and covered her with his body, protecting her from any harm.  
"Hilde...HILDE, are you all right?" Duo asked franticly.  
"I'm fine Duo, how's everyone else? Who got shot?" Hilde answered from under him.  
"Every one looks fine, but um"  
"What?" Hilde asked  
"Umm, the guy who called me "Ma'am" got shot in the chest, everyone else seem okay!" ( ^_^ , Serve's him right for calling Duo ma'am, don't ya think) said Duo, while slowly taking out his gun that he kept just in case while still covering Hilde's body with his own.  
Suddently, a man, with an unshaven face, uncut brown hair came in. He looked not more than in his mid-twenties and he had the look of a compulsive drunk. He wore a dirty brown trench coat and old jeans and shirt, strapped to the shirt was what looked like three sticks of homemade dynomite. At that time, he had a shotgun in his hand.  
"I SAID GET AWAY, GET AWAY OR I'LL BLAST YOU *%$#$$#@$#@#$%*&^&^" (I'd really like to keep the rating not too high)  
"Uh Oh" Duo said nervously  
"Uh oh, Duo, what just happened?"  
"Some booz hound just came in with homemade dynomite strapped to himself. Looks like he's packin' a" Duo looked at the gun   
"Oh shit, a shotgun!"  
"A shotgun? Duo, whats a shotgun?" (It's a couple of hundred years in the future people)  
"A shotgun is an old gun, I remember seeing one on Dr. G's mantle. It was banned from use in 2056 because of its dangersous nature" Duo said knoledgeably.  
"Duo, How did you kno" Hilde began, but was cut off by Duo  
"Hilde, now's not the place or the time!" Duo said quickly.  
Meanwhile, the said "booz hound" was sniffing people, acting like a madman, threatning people he didn't know.  
"HELP, GET THEM AWAY FROM ME HEEEELP!" Screamed the clearly illusional madman, at an eighty-year old woman.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BLOW THIS SH&%HOLE" Screamed the madman yet again.  
"Hilde, cover your ears, I might have a clear shot!" said Duo, carefully aiming at the madman.  
"Okay" Said a clearly scared Hilde.  
Hilde wasn't a coward, though, what she was truly afraid of was losing Duo to some drunken idiot. If something happened to Duo, she wouldn't know how to cope.   
When the madman didn't get what he asked for, he snapped (He snapped even more) and started screaming, about to shoot somebody.  
"I think I've got him" said Duo as he fired 3 shots, but a second before the shots connected, the madman started to scream/Laugh his head, with veins popping on his neck and eye's bulging.  
"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHHHHHAAAHHHHHH" and then, a nano second after the shots did conect; the madman pressed the bomb trigger with the last of his dieing strength, detonating the bombs.  
"Oh no, HILDE!" screamed Duo, covering Hilde's body as much as he could with his own before the explosian reached them.  
BOOM!  
Duo slowly got up about a minute after the blast, his back felt like it was blasted by Zero's beam cannon, but he paid no attention. He looked around, after seeing that nobody was dead, he turned to Hilde. Hilde's face was all bloody, blood trickling from a cut under her hair, she was pale and wasn't moving.  
"Hilde...Hilde...OH GOD HILDE" Duo screamed, who had already turned as pale as Hilde   
"No...Oh god no...Hilde, please wake up...there's so much I want to say, to do with you, to tell you" Duo said softly. For the first time in more than a decade, Duo Maxwell, the great God of Death was shedding tears.   
The rest of the people had already run out of what was left of the restourant. All Duo was left with was the remains of the madman and the dead waiter's body.  
"Oh, please Hilde, please wake up, I...I love you so much. I was going to tell you that tonight, please. Dammit, why is it that everyone I love dies, why, why WHY?" Screamed Duo through his tears. He was so caught up in his own greif that he didn't notice Hidle's eyes open wide at his last statement.   
"So you do love me!" Said Hilde softly.   
"HILDE...DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Duo screamed through what now were tears of joy.  
"I didn't think you loved me, I love you too so much Duo"  
"Hilde, how could you ever doubt it, I loved you since the time you helped me in 195. It just took me this long to say it." Duo said, stopping his tears.  
"OH Duo, I love you so much!" Hilde said through her tears.  
"Me too Hilde, Me too. Now lets stop all this crying and get you to the hospital!" said Duo lovingly.  
"Okay" said Hilde softly, as Duo leaned in for what became a very passionate 5-minute kiss.  
Duo slowly went to check what was left of the madman for identification. Odly enough, he found the same ID he saw on those men on him.   
"Tryon Corp., wonder what they do?" Duo was about to look for something more, but stopped once he heard Hilde groan in pain.  
  
At the hospital, they found out that all Hilde had was a small fainting spell.   
"Getting soft in your old age, aren't ya Hilde" Said Duo with a grin after the doctor left, informing them of what happened to Hilde.  
"Shut up you Baka" Hilde said as she smacked Duo's back.  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWW" Duo screamed in pain.  
" Oh Duo, I'm so sorry. I forgot about your back."   
Duo was not as lucky as Hilde, however. Duo got 3rd degree burns on his back, which was very painful.  
"Don't worry about it Hilde, all wounds heal with time, and they'll heal even faster with a kiss from a lovely lady." Duo said with a grin which spanned ear to ear.  
"DUO"   
"Well, I did protect you with my own body" Said Duo proudly.  
"Well, in that case, Here!" Hilde leaned forward and gave Duo a kiss just as passionate as the one in the blown up restaurant.  
"Whoa, Hilde" said Duo, pulling away after 4 minutes of kissing, "It's a good think we're in a hospital, if you had kissed me any longer, they would have ot resesitate me."  
"Oh, now whos getting soft in there old age?" Said Hilde slyly,  
"Why you little... I'll get you" Duo started running after her, but fell after they were a block away from the hospital.  
"Oh no, Duo, are you Okay" said a worried Hilde.  
Suddently, Duo pounced at her, giving her a kiss equally as passionate as the one Hilde gave him at the hospital.  
"Duo," said Hilde, pulling away. "We're in public!"  
"SO" Duo said cheerfully, lets get home.  
"OHH, I didn't know you wanted to do that."  
"DUO" Said Hilde in a very shocked voice.  
"Relax Hilde, I was only kidding. I'll wait an eterenity for you, you know that." Duo said through a grin.  
"Okay"  
"But let's head home anyway. I'm way tired."  
"Okay"  
Hilde offered to drive home, since Duo was in no condition to drive, with his back burned and all. But when they got home, Hilde noticed something.  
"Duo?" Hilde asked timidly.  
"Babe, I've got something to tell ya, because you have a right to know. I've never told this to anyone before, and the only people who did know are now dead, but I feel that I should tell you"   
"Duo, if you don't want to tell me, don't. It's okay, you told me about father Maxwell and Sister Helen and the Maxwell massacre, and if you don't want to tell me, don't." Hilde said lovingly.  
"No, its about them, and I think you deserve to know what my real name is" Duo said sadly.  
"Duo, you don't..." Hilde began, but was cut off by Duo again.  
"No, Hilde, please, I want to say this, so please don't inturrupt me."  
"Okay Duo" this sounded important to Duo, so she agreed not to interupt him, not that she actually cared what his name was.  
"Okay Hilde, my real name is Duo Maxwell." Said Duo.  
Hilde was now confused more than ever, but before she could say anything, she was cut off again by Duo.  
"You see, it all started they day I was born, Feburary 23rd A.C.180.  
(Not actual b-day, don't know real one so I made one up, the A.C. 180   
Part is right though, because they're all 15 in 195)  
I was in the hospital nursery when a big bomb hit. I was a newborn, but I still survived, a nurse had saved me, but later dyed because of the blast. I was carried of from person to person, till I was old enough to steal by myself. You see, I never acually an orphan till much later, when father Maxwell and sister Helen died. Hilde, My parents were Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They had fallen in love, even though of the age difference, they got married a month before my birth. They only found out I was there son about a month before they were killed. I later found all this out when Dr. G ran my blood threw the computer, it turned out, father Maxwell and sister Helen become church officials after what they thought was my funeral. Dr. G had also found out that they had filed for adoption of me the same day they found out I was there son, the adoption was to be made legal two days after the Maxwell massacre." By the time Duo was done, he had tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry," said Hilde, who now had tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, you can still call me Duo, though, because they never got a chance to name me," said Duo, through watery eyes.  
"Duo, I don't care what your name is, I love the man, not the name, but I'm still glad you told me, you can't bottle up your emotions forever, so if you want to cry, let's cry together!" (Hey, that rhymes, cool)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that was four weeks ago. They moved to the new colony a week later. Even though there business was going much better in the new colony, Hilde could more than handle all the work by herself, and the company profited only enough for them to live on, and Duo had been bored all week. But, fate was good to Duo, on they way to the supermarket, he ran into none other than Lady Une and Marimeia, walking   
(I know Marimeia got shot, but all bullet victims have to stay in a wheelchair no matter where they are hit, so its not exactly true that she is definetly paralyzed)   
to the same supermarket. They got to talking, about the new colony, and Lady Une mentioned that the Preventor H.Q. was moved to this colony because it was a decisive part between space and Earth, so it had to be well protected. And then, Lady Une timidly asked Duo to join the preventors, because they were underhanded with skilled personnel.  
"We need skilled people Mr. Maxwell, like he gundam pilots. I know you have a business in this colony, so I'll understand if you decline my offer, but I implore you to consider it.   
Duo put his hand on his chin in mock thinking; he considered it for about 2 seconds before he said  
"Sure" through a large grin.  
"Thank you very much Mr.Maxwell," said a relieved looking Lady Une.  
"Yes, thank you very much," said the ten year old Marimeia.  
"Sure thing little lady!"  
That was three weeks ago. He got a job at the Preventors the next day. There he met a very agitated Wu Fei, his usuall chouvenistic (I can't spell that) self.   
"I'm telling you woman, that's not the way you make decent Chinese tea!"  
"Oh come on Wu fei, like you're the big expert"  
"Campared to you, I'm the formost expert in tea-Maxwell, what in the hell are you doing here?"  
"Didn't you hear, Ima preventor now, I'm agent 02. Hey, are you and Sally a couple yet?"  
"What, why in the hell would I get together with this woman. Ha, the very idea is a laugh"  
"Shut up Wu fei, Duo, I'm glad you're here, finally someone to annoy Wu fei, other than Wu fei being the one annoying"  
"Hey I'm not annoying," said Duo defensively.  
"Ha, that's a laugh!" said Wu fei with a snort.  
"Water, 05, get in here right now for your mission breifing" screamed Lady Une from her office.  
"Hey, how come you called HER name first, I'm stronger than her"  
"Shut up Wu Fei," said a very annoyed Sally.  
  
Now he had worked at the Preventors for about 2 weeks now, he got his own office, computer, and jacket, the works. Yep, he was truly content with his life so far.  
  
  
Questions? Comments? Or Advice? Either review, and/or e-mail me at quatre_rw15@hotmail.com  
  
Next part will be Trowa and Middie Une, You don't see a lot of those aroung do ya. I'll post it in 2 or 3 days, and it'll be good, trust me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
